


His 'damsel in distress'..?

by WickedlyKind



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyKind/pseuds/WickedlyKind
Summary: Ayano Nakamura, Kyoya Ootori's childhood 'friend', has always been second to him. He's always managed to thwart her efforts of wanting to be the top of their class.  As a result, she's stuck with the tag of 'second place' for all her life.  Somewhere along the way, however, she realized that she was actually in love with him. Being extremely in denial of her feelings, what happens when the new transfer student enters their lives? Will Kyoya's feelings towards Ayano change? ... Or will another host manage to sweep her off her feet?(Slightly inspired by Special A)(Ayano Nakamura is my property and this story as well.  OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori)





	1. One:  Fire

unedited

••

Ayano Nakamura's Point of View

••

 

I was not angry.  I was not annoyed.  

I was absolutely fuming. 

Why, do you ask? Well, I'm angry as I was looking at the results of the first mock test our academy had. 

Second Year Results

First place:  Kyoya Ootori - Class 2A -   700/700 

Second place: Ayano Nakamura - Class 2A- 699/700

Third place:  Tamaki Suoh - Class 2A - 695/700

 

I clenched my fists under the yellow skirt of our disgusting dress-like uniform.  It was comfortable,  but I didn't exactly..  fancy walking around looking like egg yolk. 

"Ayano.. " My cousin,  Ayame Nakamura, patted my back comfortingly. "It can't be helped. He's just invincible." I ignored her words of pity.  

Kyoya Ootori,  the freaking third son of the Ootori family,  always managed to beat me in every exam. Me,  the heir to Nakamura Corporations.  There has never been any exam that he hasn't beaten me in.  I could almost imagine his onyx, almost grey eyes,  looking at me with the most contempt filled expression I could think of.  

"Hey,  the results of the mock test have come out.  Kyoya, come,  check it out!" Tamaki Suoh's lively voice entered my ears and I gulped slightly.  I felt Ayame move away as two male students replaced me,  standing on either side of me.  

The other students around started whispering ridiculous stuff about the golden trio and what not. 

"Third again!  It's not like it matters to me, though. " Tamaki shrugged off the result from his carefree mind as he looked at the me who was next to him.  "It's alright,  Ayano, you can do better next time." He comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder. 

I turned to look at him and his purple eyes met mine.  Tamaki was truly handsome; he had bright purple eyes which showed a bright future ahead and his neatly combed blonde hair indicated his ancestry was not completely Japanese.

I nodded at him stiffly,  turning to look at the notice again until his annoying voice spoke out, almost condescendingly,  "Second again?" 

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I whipped my head to look at the male next to me.  He was with staring at me through the corner of his eyes,  the glasses he had fitting snugly on his face. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself again,  "Any.. expert opinions, Kyoya?" 

He smiled at me as he tilted his head,  the fake smile was that of pity,  "Why,  none at all, Ayano. I'm sure you would've tried.." He threw a glance towards the results, looking back at me, "your utter best."

I glared at him with fire in my eyes as he turned to walk off, Tamaki following suit after throwing me a sympathetic glance. I unclenched my fists from under my skirt and stalked off towards the opposite direction,  Ayame running behind me, "Ayano! Stop!" 

I needed some air to blow off steam. 

"Leave me alone,  Ayame,  I'll be back in ten minutes." 

I heard her footsteps cease as I strode towards the nearest balcony possible.  I stood there,  overlooking the entire campus as I felt my racing heart slowly calming down from the absolute beauty the campus radiated.  

Ouran Academy was an elite private high school,  only for the super rich and extremely smart individuals.

I was Ayano Nakamura, first daughter of Hiroshi Nakamura,  the head of Nakamura Corporations. Nakamura corporations dealt with the trade and business of antique,  designer teacups and other such utensils which radiated grace and beauty. We also had the side business of a variety of authentic Japanese restaurants,  which performed extremely well.  I was supposed to be the successor as I was the oldest and my younger brother was only four years old.  

My chocolate brown eyes surveyed the grounds until I spotted a boy who wasn't wearing our uniform enter the grounds.  Maybe he was the new scholarship student?  

I twirled a strand of my light brown hair slowly as I got lost in my thoughts.  Beating Kyoya was not easy at all.  I had to slog my butt off at my residence, pulling all nighters to study and yet I always manage to lose out by one mark.  

Why was I so competitive,  you ask?  Well,  I met Kyoya when I was only eight years old. I,  being the naive child I was, thought that I was the greatest and smartest in the universe. Of course this was not true, as Kyoya very nicely defeated me the next day in reciting the tables in our elite elementary school. It was a big humiliation for an eight year old. 

After this,  my father brushed it off but I wanted to beat him. So I made it my life motto to stick by Kyoya's side like a glue and try to beat him,  in turn becoming his friend who accompanied him since childhood. It was friendly,  but at the same time, an unhealthy rivalry,  at least on my side.  

Because I was also in love with him. 

Don't even ask how.  It just happened.  How can you not fall for such a mesmerising person?  

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone stand next to me and lean against the balcony railings. I turned my head,  and no surprises there,  it was Kyoya,  the cause of my distress. 

"Where did you go wrong?" He inquired softly,  not looking at me. I did the same, "Home education." I said,  my nose crunching up in disgust. 

Kyoya let out a small chuckle, "I guess you're not fit to be a wife, then." 

I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny." He didn't respond to that.  

I took this time to sneak a sideways glance at him. He seemed to focus on the scholarship student who was still trying to find his way. I analysed his perfect face,  thin lips, sleek jaw and captivating grey eyes.  Feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment, I looked away and tried to focus on the trees below.  

"Are the designs for the next event ready yet?" Kyoya asked suddenly, lifting his eyes off the transfer student, looking at me instead. I nodded, "the next ones are also done." 

"Good. I'll see you at the host club then, sharp at four." We nodded at each other and then proceeded to stare at the grounds, a comfortable silence settling between us.  

Kyoya and I were in a club created by Tamaki, called the Ouran host club.  It was a club, in which, as Tamaki calmly puts it, Ouran's finest and handsomest boys, who had too much time on their hands, entertained young ladies who also had way too much time on their hands. It was Ouran Academy's excellent playground for the super rich and beautiful. 

If you ask me to put it in simple words,  it was a club where Tamaki liked to express his fantasies and flirt with other guests. Yeah, that was pretty much it.

I was the designer of his ridiculous themes' costumes for the members. The only field that Kyoya could not beat me in, although he could draw really well. 

"Let's go, we'll be late for class. " Kyoya informed and I accompanied him to our class room.  Soon,  class started and I put my mind into studying. 

 

••• 

 

In the evening,  Kyoya and I walked to the club as I had my nose buried in my novel. Kyoya was scribbling something furiously in his black notepad since we came upon the scholarship student again. The boy seemed flustered at having bumped into us and profusely apologized,  before I dismissed him and he escaped off to the library.  

"We're here. " Kyoya announced when we arrived and I opened the door to be greeted by a rose petal hitting my forehead. I sighed,  "It's only us, guys." 

Tamaki laughed, sheepishly scratching his head as he picked up the fallen rose petals. Today they weren't dressing up,  they needed a break from the dressing up. 

"Aya-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed,  jumping from his place to cling onto my elbow. "you're here after such a long time!"

A voice in the background announced, "she was here yesterday too though..."

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short, was a lively and cheerful third year senior.  He didn't look like one though.  

Mori-senpai, noticing my discomfort,  pulled Honey away. "it's bad to cling onto people when they're reading,  Mitsukuni." 

Takashi Morinozuka,  Honey's cousin, was very tall and brooding,  but he had a gentle heart. 

"Oopsies!  Sorry, Aya-chan!" Honey apologized and I shook my head,  smiling at his cuteness,  "It's okay,  Honey-senpai! I shouldn't be reading anyway!" 

"Are you seriously reading a romance novel?  Wow,  Ayano-senpai,  I thought you weren't that kind of girl." Hikaru Hitachiin drawled out as he stared at the title of my book.  I blushed and grew flustered,  "Shut it,  Hikaru,  don't judge my book tastes when you don't even appreciate literature." 

Hikaru's twin, Kaoru, stifled his laughter into his palm as his twin shot a glare at me and then his brother as well.  Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were extremely good-looking and smart, being sons of the family that owned the famous designer company,  Hitachiin Designs. 

"Don't glare at me, Hikaru, you deserved that." Kaoru chuckled again and regarded me with a small nod,  "Ayano-senpai." I waved at him until Kyoya interrupted,  "Ayano,  pass over your designs. I'll look at them and send them to the tailor's right away." 

I quickly nodded and we both retreated to a corner to do our work in the shadows while the rest posed for the welcoming of new guests.  

Kyoya was the shadow king,  the person who controlled all the money and how the way the club ran,  while Tamaki was the actual king.

 I don't even know why Kyoya decided to start a ridiculous club like this with Tamaki. 

Maybe he was bored. Or maybe he liked seeing Tamaki making a fool out of himself. Either way,  he was an integral part of the club while I was just the designer who dropped by every alternate day.  

Seeing my designs,  Kyoya smiled,  quite pleased,  "Well done. I didn't expect anything less from you." I grinned,  rubbing the back of my hair with my palm,  "You think so?" 

He looked up from the designs at me,  at my red cheeks and he smirked slightly, "Although,  I can't speak the same about your academics." 

I glared at him.  He just loved getting me riled up. 

"Well,  I'm sorry I wasn't born Miss Perfect Genius,  unlike someone here." I knew Kyoya was a genius, but he also worked hard for it.  Still, I couldn't stop the comebacks escaping my mouth.  He riled me up like this,  I didn't even know why.  

"Indeed, you weren't." Kyoya smoothly answered back and I just chomped on my pastry which Honey had oh-so kindly offered me. 

He opened his mouth to say something,  again something witty I guess,  until the door slammed open and I saw the scholarship student make his way inside,  rose petals covering his field of vision.  

Kyoya looked at me and I grinned.  Something fun was definitely going to happen.  

Kyoya and I went to stand next to the twins as Tamaki bombarded the student with uncomfortable questions.  

"Oh, wow,  it's a boy!" The twins exclaimed in sync. 

"Hikaru, Kaoru, " Kyoya spoke up,  making them look at him,  "I believe this young man is in your class?" 

"Yeah," The twins exclaimed as Kaoru locked eyes with me and Hikaru did the same to Kyoya, "But he's not very sociable as he's shy."

Kyoya smirked and I looked at him in confusion,  "Welcome,  Mr. Honour Student. You must have an audacious nerve to enter our Academy the way you did." I sighed.  The poor boy looked like he had walked into his worst nightmare and it didn't help that Kyoya was terrorizing him.  

One thing leads to another and Haruhi Fujioka, the honour student,  accidentally manages to break through 8 million yen vase in the middle of the room.  In the first place,  WHY WAS IT EVEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM IF IT WAS MEANT TO BE AUCTIONED OFF?  The host club sometimes made me want to question my existence.  

This all results in Haruhi becoming the host club's dog,  in order to pay off his debt. I pity him... if only he hadn't stepping into music room #3...  

I looked at Kyoya,  who was smirking widely as he stared at Haruhi.  Great, the evil mastermind is upto something again.  

I walked front and placed a hand on the trembling boy's surprisingly soft shoulder,  smiling kindly at him,  "Don't worry,  we won't eat you.  Welcome to the host club." 

"W-WHy the hell is there a girl in the host club as well?" Haruhi seemed out of his mind when he blurted that out and I squeezed his shoulder once more, "If it's any comfort, I'm not a member who comes everyday." 

Okay, his shoulder was way too soft for a guy. 

"Ayano Nakamura is the host club's esteemed designer. Without her designs,  the club couldn't possibly look so extravagant." Kyoya introduced,  or kind of,  bragged to Haruhi.  Haruhi looked at me and muttered under her breath, "at least there's another girl here in this hell hole. " I managed to hear it.  

Another girl?  Haruhi... was a girl? It made perfect sense. But why did she not look like a girl at all?  

"Nice to meet you,  Nakamura-senpai." Haruhi bowed to me and everyone was amazed at her lady-like politeness. Yes,  she was definitely a girl. 

I looked at Kyoya who was staring at Haruhi with a slight grin. He definitely does too.  I think Tamaki's the only dense one out of all of us here. 

I hoped he was not up to something mischievous... or he didn't take a fancy to Haruhi,  did he?  I mean,  it's totally plausible.  She was the first place in the first years while he was the first place in second years. He liked people who were up to his 'level',  the level which I could not even think of being able to penetrate.  

Maybe I was overthinking it.  

He locked his eyes briefly with mine and his eyes twinkled.

I've known him for too long... 

  Yup,  he's definitely up to something. I'm looking forward to the entertainment awaiting us. 


	2. Two:  Go Go

unedited 

(the point of view shifts a few times.) 

I sat in the corner of the music room,  sipping my tea slowly as I looked over the ridiculous things Tamaki was making Haruhi do.  Right now,  she was making something called "instant coffee" for the members and guests.  

It sounds interesting but I didn't want to enter into their idiot fest.  Haruhi looked like she would rather die than be there,  as Tamaki was pestering her so much.  I had a good feeling that the both of us would be great friends, if I made the first move. 

Setting aside my teacup,  I gracefully stood up,  smoothing out my dress and then I walked over to Haruhi,  who was pouring hot water into the teacups. 

"This seems so easy to make..?" I wondered out loud and Haruhi smiled at me, "It is. And it tastes pretty decent for the price it comes for. Would you like to try,  Nakamura-senpai?" Haruhi handed me a teacup with a bit of the fascinating drink.

I smiled gratefully at her and took it,  hearing shrieks from the guests around me who were doing some kind of drama with Tamaki,  wherein he was flirting with them.  

I took a sip and I was mildly surprised by the unique taste. "It..it's quite unique. Unlike anything I've ever tried. " I informed Haruhi and she shot me a small smile. "It's good,  though."

"Is it,  really?" A voice with a slight sneer sounded lowly from my side and Haruhi and I looked at the source. It was Ayanokoji,  a fellow classmate. She prided herself in being rich and was quite snobby,  if you ask me.  More than myself. 

She looked at me with a sneer while she scowled a bit in disdain at Haruhi. I rolled my eyes internally, setting down my cup, "Keep your..opinions to yourself, Ayanokoji-san. It's rather rude to comment without actually trying the drink." I replied back coolly. 

"Nakamura-san,  you can't possibly expect me to stomach that crap, do you?  I'd rather drink water." Ayanokoji replied back in disgust. 

I smiled slyly, "Why don't you do just that? Haruhi," I turned to Haruhi who was looking a bit lost, "please give Ayanokoji-san a glass of water." Haruhi blinked,  and then she nodded, turning away to do the same. Ayanokoji let out a huff and I smiled at her,  "I'm sure it will be up to your... tastes. Then, I must leave.  I have some designing to catch up on." I bowed slowly at her and left the area,  catching Kyoya's eyes on the way back. He nodded in approval. In a way, we both weren't all that different. 

I retreated to my table, designing the next design for a while, until Tamaki came bounding over to my table and grasped my hands. I looked up,  startled as Tamaki grinned, "Ayano~" He sang, "We have a new member. You need to design for him as well!" 

Wait. They couldn't possibly be making Haruhi a hos- 

"It's Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed rather loudly, grasping my hands tighter.  I laughed awkwardly, "Wow,  totally didn't expect that!" 

"Tono, let Ayano-senpai go!  She's clearly trying not to slap you!" Kaoru tapped Tamaki's shoulder and he laughed sheepishly, letting go of my hands and I smiled gratefully at Kaoru,  who grinned at me, his olive-green eyes twinkling.  Tamaki could get too excited sometimes.

"Why the sudden change from dog to host?" I tilted my head at Tamaki as I crossed my arms in front of me. 

"He has great potential! I can just feel it!" The purple-eyed host shook with excitement as he announced it. "He's currently changing. You'll know what I'm talking about,  Ayano, soon enough!" I smiled a half smile and stood up,  accompanying him, "Well,  let's see then." Haha,  he was adorable. He still didn't realize that Haruhi was a girl. I didn't want to ruin the fun. 

All of us walked to the changing rooms where Haruhi was changing.  

"Um.. senpai?" Haruhi muttered from inside the changing room. I looked at Tamaki,  who replied back quite calmly, "What,  aren't you done changing yet,  Haruhi?" 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi replied back,  pulling back the curtain and exiting.  She looked better than expected. She was very pretty,  even in a boy's uniform. 

"What do you think, Ayano? Think he'll appeal to the guests?" Kyoya asked me and I smiled,  walking forward and straightening Haruhi's tie. "Of course,  he will. Some girls do like this type." I patted Haruhi's shoulders and she smiled at me. She probably realized that I knew she was a girl. 

"Ayano?! You've been too touchy with Haruhi since he came!" Tamaki whined and I looked at him incredulously. Isn't that him?! 

"Kyoya,  do something!  We can't be having scandals in the host club!" WHAT THE HECK WILL KYOYA DO?  

I could feel my irritation at Tamaki rise,  but I kept my cool, "Aren't you the one who's been...harassing Haruhi much more than me?" 

"H-Harass?" Tamaki turned white and retreated to his emo corner. I sighed as the twins laughed in the background. 

"Tamaki." Kyoya instructed and Tamaki was up immediately, sniffing when he saw me and then he announced that he would train Haruhi and that her debt would be waived off if she managed to get a hundred guests. 

"Isn't that great?" I grinned at Haruhi who nodded, "I hope nothing bad happens to mess this up." 

"It won't,  don't worry!" I comforted Haruhi and then my phone started ringing. I looked down at it,  then at Kyoya,  who nodded at me. 

"Well, I must leave now. See you soon,  Haruhi." I patted her head and turned to leave,  until Honey-senpai clung onto my arm and I had to look at him, "Aya-chan! You're leaving already? Don't you want to see Haru-chan's skills as a host?" 

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure there will be another day when I can request Haruhi instead. For now, bye everyone! I must be leaving,  or my mother will not allow me to continue in the club." I bowed at all of them,  turned and left,  vaguely hearing Tamaki complaining about me making a move on Haruhi. Ah,  that idiot.  

 

•••

 

"Is Nakamura-senpai's mother strict?" Haruhi asked the hosts, more specifically Kyoya,  who turned to look at her,  deep in thought. He didn't know whether he should tell her, or not.  

"Well.. it's not her real mother. I can only tell you this much,  the rest would be violating Ayano's privacy." Kyoya smartly informed.  

"You both seem to very close." Haruhi smiled slightly. 

"Yes, we are. As friends and business partners." Kyoya replied without hesitation. 

"She doesn't allow Aya-chan to do what she wants." Honey piped in, his usually cheerful eyes quite dark. Haruhi stared at him,  wondering whether Ayano was putting up a façade.  

"I hate that woman." Honey ended on a bitter note,  walking over back to his guests.  Haruhi was quite surprised. She couldn't imagine Honey-senpai hating someone. 

"What about you,  Kyoya-senpai? Do you hate Nakamura-senpai's mother?" Haruhi questioned Kyoya. 

"Hate is a strong word. But yes," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I do hate the woman. Now would you excuse me,  I have some work to do for the club." He flashed a fake smile towards Haruhi and walked away.  

Haruhi blinked. Maybe there was more to each member than their roles. Not that she was interested,  not at the moment at least. She just wanted to pay off her debt quickly. 

 

•••

 

"How late am I this time?" I questioned Andre,  getting into the back seat. The Latino driver looked at me grimly, "Five minutes, young miss. Your mother won't be pleased." 

"I'll deal with her. Try to hurry home,  Andre." I whispered urgently,  pulling out a study book from my bag.  

"You got it,  miss." He started the fancy car and drove off and within fifteen minutes,  we were home. 

"A new record. Thanks for driving quickly,  Andre,  you're a life saver." I bumped fists with Andre who looked at me worriedly, "You'd better hurry, miss." 

"Sure. See you tomorrow morning,  sharp at 7: 30 A.M." I saluted to him and ran into the Nakamura mansion,  being greeted by dozens of maids and butlers.

"Late again?" A deadly voice told and I looked at the dining table to find my father sitting at the table. I sighed in relief as he grinned at me, "Dad,  you scared me!" 

Hiroshi Nakamura just laughed heartily, his wrinkles showing prominently, "I did a good job of imitating your mother,  didn't I? So.. how has my favourite daughter been lately?" 

"Dad.. " I sweat dropped, "I'm your only daughter." 

"Ah,  that's right. Anyway,  how is it going with Ootori-kun? I want to hear some news!" I glared at my father who just laughed, "We are perfectly fine,  thank you!" 

"Not dating?" My father asked and I burned red in embarrassment, "Not yet.. Not ever." I replied, "Why are you so interested anyway?  He isn't of any benefit for the business,  Dad, he's the third son." 

Hiroshi smiled,  "He makes you happy,  doesn't he?" 

Before I could reply,  my stepmother's obnoxious voice broke through our discussion as she entered, "Absolutely no dating until you're 18, do you understand,  Ayano?" 

I nodded, "Of course,  mother." 

"Take it easy,  Hinata, let her live a little." My father started until he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. He immediately stopped what he was doing, kissing her back furiously and I rolled my eyes,  stomping off to my room. This was how she had my father wrapped around her finger. Through her.. services.  

Disgusted,  I fell onto my bed,  sighing deeply. I should just focus on studying.  

"Young miss,  you need to change!" My maid ushered me to get up and get changed into house clothes. I did so and sat down at my study table,  immediately studying math. It calmed my mind down. 

After around three hours, I stretched in my chair until I felt a tug on my leg. Looking at it,  my younger half brother who was four years old grinned at me, "Onee-san! Do you want to play with me?" 

I looked at the time, it was 9 in the night, then shook my head at Haruka.  "It's time for you to sleep,  Haru!" 

He pouted,  melting my heart, "I don't want to..." 

I ruffled his jet black hair, "How about it if I read a bedtime story to you? Will you sleep?" 

His eyes brightened up and he jumped excitedly, "Yes!  You read it much better than mom does!" I giggled,  picking him up and going to his room,  tucking him into bed as I picked out a story to read.  

"What about Cinderella?" He groaned, "not that. Something with.. exitment!" 

"Excitement,  Haru!" He sheepishly stuck his tongue out, "I forgot,  I'm sorry!  Please don't tell mom!" I shook my head, "I won't. Now,  let me read you a story and you have to sleep,  or I'll tell mother everything!" 

Haruka kept quiet, listening to me intently as I read the story,  adding my own elements to the story. In five minutes, he was fast asleep. I smiled,  closing the book and turning off the light,  making sure he's tucked in properly before leaving the room. 

My stepmother caught me coming out,  her eyes suspicious,  "what did you do?" 

I rolled my eyes,  eyeing the way her hair was tousled,  "tucked him into bed,  unlike someone who was idling away,  getting her desires filled." 

I felt a hand hit my cheek,  until I felt the burn and Hinata was fuming, "I will not have you speaking to me like that,  ungrateful cursed child! Don't spread your toxicity to my child." 

She slapped me. 

I could feel my eyes becoming hot,  indicating that tears would soon come,  but I kept my cool, "I don't have to. You're doing a pretty good job of it yourself,  mother." I spat out and turned around on my heel towards my room until I heard her gasp in disbelief and she screamed at me,  "Ayano,  you cursed child! I hope you end up unhappy with whatever you do!" 

I entered my room and shut the door, sliding down the door and sitting there,  burying my face into my knees,  my eyes slowly watering. 

Suddenly,  my phone rang.  

I reached for it,  picking it up and pressing receive once I saw the caller ID. 

"Ah,  yes,  Ayano,  about the design-" Kyoya stopped talking when he heard me not replying. "Ayano?" He asked softly, "Are you there?" 

"Kyoya." My voice cracked,  "I'm sorry,  I'll talk to you later." I reached for the end call button but he blurted out, "No. Tell me what's wrong." 

With that, I burst out into tears,  pouring my heart out over the phone.  

He was my only comfort. 

 

•••

 

"Where's my bag, Nakamura-senpai?" Haruhi asked me and I looked at her in surprise,  "Well,  it must be in your locker. Didn't you check there?" 

"It's disappeared. It has my wallet in it,  too." Haruhi whispered,  quite worried. I looked at the other hosts, who were quite busy,  "Alright, I'll help you look for it. Come on." I safely kept away my designing book with Kyoya's belongings and accompanied Haruhi on her search. 

"Nakamura-senpai?" Haruhi asked and I replied,  "Hmm?" 

"Are you alright? You seem quite... sad." Haruhi asked carefully and I smiled,  "Do I?  It's just some silly problems,  Haruhi, I'll be fine in a while." 

Haruhi didn't press further and I was glad.  

"Also,  please just call me Ayano. It must be tiring to call me Nakamura-senpai." She smiled,  "Alright,  Ayano." 

I grinned at her, "Good girl." And she laughed, "You knew?" 

"Tamaki's the only dense one. The others all know, I'm sure." 

I was going to utter something but my eyes caught a bag floating around in the pond. I stopped, as I called Haruhi over. "That's my bag!" She exclaimed. I bit my lip,  "Who would do such a horrible thing?" I contemplated.  

Haruhi ran down and I watched as Ayanokoji whispered something to her. That bi- 

I stormed over to Ayanokoji, "What have you done,  Ayanokoji?" I whispered dangerously and said girl looked up at me slyly,  "why,  nothing, of course.  Just showed the commoner where he belongs." 

"You're scum, just know that. This won't go unnoticed. I'll make sure of it." I bumped into her and stormed down the stairs,  behind Haruhi. I stopped when I saw Tamaki helping her though, being the kind person he was. He sure did find her interesting. 

What do commoners call it?  I... ship them? 

I looked on at them, smiling slightly. 

"Wipe that smile off,  you look like a fool,  Ayano." Kyoya's voice echoed from right behind me and I jumped back,  startled, right into his chest. 

"You scared me,  Kyoya!" I whined,  turning to glare at him. He smirked slightly,  "I fully intended to." I turned around to face him,  until I realized how close I actually was to him. His grey eyes stared intently at me. 

Feeling myself grow hot,  I stepped back,  tripping over my own feet in the process. I tumbled back and would've fallen on my butt if it wasn't for Kyoya grasping my right hand in a tight grip. "Are you alright?" He asked,  straightening me up but not letting my hand go. 

"Perfectly fine. " I muttered out.  He nodded, "Any idea who threw Haruhi's bag?"

"You know it already." I sighed out.  

"I shall inform Tamaki." He looked at Tamaki,  who was having a moment with Haruhi. Quite wistfully,  if I may add.  

I looked at them, then at Kyoya. "What,  are you feeling jealous?" I asked,  my voice teasing. 

"About what?" He didn't look at me.  

"That you couldn't confess your undying love for Tamaki? ...Or Haruhi?" I wiggled my eyebrows slightly and he chuckled, "Why would I be jealous?  I have mine right here." 

"Right where? And what?" I inquired,  looking around.  

His grip on my hand tightened and I stopped,  staring into his eyes. What..?  

"My... love?" He asked,  unsure of himself. 

I froze,  then I laughed, "You're funny, Kyoya." I pulled my hand away from his and joined my hands together,  "Well,  I need to get back to designing. Then.. " 

I saluted to him and left him there. Not knowing that he was staring at my retreating figure with a wistful smile. "She's as clueless as ever." 

 

•••

 

Ayanokoji came the next day,  pretending that Haruhi was assaulting her and she was reprimanded rightly by Tamaki. I smiled at Haruhi who nodded gratefully at me. 

Unfortunately,  Haruhi's quota was now a thousand guests. I don't even think there are thousand girls in this Academy. 

Tamaki eventually found out Haruhi was a girl. How,  you ask? By walking in on her while she was changing. Such a pervert.

"Wait,  you all knew? " Tamaki asked us,  feeling betrayed. I grinned at him,feeling quite accomplished, "You're freaking clueless!" 

"I'm going to call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!" Haruhi announced and I laughed. She was so funny. 

"Mommy,  Haruhi and Ayano are using bad words!" Tamaki wailed to Kyoya and I cackled,  pointing to Kyoya,  "Mommy?" I burst out laughing and Tamaki was confused,  "Yes,  I'm daddy,  and Kyoya's mommy!" 

"Mommy?" The twins and I high-five as we stared at Kyoya who was progressively getting irritated by my words. I knew him for too long. 

"It's Daddy for you, Ayano." Kyoya replied coolly, his grey eyes staring right at me. 

Hikaru whistled, "Kinky." He burst out laughing because Kyoya made such a joke. 

Kaoru just chuckled,  not that loudly though. Usually he would be howling with laughter,  just like his brother. 

I blushed red, "Kyoya!" That glasses freak! What was he telling in front of everyone?! 

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Honey-senpai asked,  Tamaki doing the same, tilting their heads and I squealed when Kyoya was about to explain.  

Mori-senpai covered Honey's ears as I covered Kyoya's mouth lightly. "Shh! What are you telling?" 

He smiled slyly, "Just a joke,  Ayano. Wasn't it funny? Much better than your sense of humour, that's for sure." 

I fumed,  blushing at the same time, "Shut it,  Kyoya." He just flashed me a satisfied smirk. 

Hikaru was still howling in laughter and I glared at him, "I'm going to murder you,  Hikaru!" I stormed towards him and he caught my hands before I could do the deed, "I'm sorry,  Ayano-senpai-" He burst out laughing yet again,  "Look at your face! Absolutely beautiful!" He laughed again and I pinched him,  making him howl in pain. 

"Learn from Kaoru!  He's not making such a fuss!" 

 

•••

 

Haruhi stepped towards Kaoru,  looking at Ayano,  Kyoya and Hikaru.  

"Are they always like this?" Haruhi questioned Kaoru and he smiled a half-smile,  "All the time." 

Haruhi looked at Kaoru staring at Ayano-senpai,  his eyes a bit more focused than usual.  

Maybe being in the host club wouldn't be so bad after all. 

 

well,  that was the second chapter!  Any suggestions,  please do leave a comment!  💜 thank you for the kudos! 

hope you like it so far! 

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter,  do leave your thoughts!  If there's any way I can improve,  please let me know!  Thank you!  
> 
> the chapter names will be BTS songs for now,  simply because I feel it adds a little creative touch to it. 😂😂😂 I may change it in the future. 
> 
> -The Writer, W. K


End file.
